Friday
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Discontinued for an indefinite amount of time. Lost interest in writing this. His sister, her kids, no father known, Pilot 06, exprincess, rock star singers, friends with kids, Galaxia or now Gaia, OOC Wufei and Heero. What more can I say?
1. Cosmos Bunny & Friday

AN: YOU GUYS BETTER THANK STARLIGHT ECHO!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's the 1 who told u 2 read this, so I owe her a BIG thanx. I don't know if I will continue this. Please read and let me know if I should.  
I live in an ice house a   
I never do dance salsa   
I'm living in Jamaica   
I live in an Ice Breaker   
I'm living in Africa   
I never do know where a   
Where I'm living but I'm living in a free fall   
Whenever she goes away   
Might as well be in San Jose   
'Cause I never can tell where my   
Where my heart's gonna spend its time   
Half of me's missing   
I miss her kissing   
I don't know nothing but I know   
  
Duo was bored during L.A. class with Mrs. Naff. He opened his laptop and decided to check his email. He opened a message from "Cosmos Bunny" titled "Friday". As soon as he opened it, a cartoon baby blue bunny appeared on the screen and opened a letter. A small smile spread across his lips. That was just like her to do that. He read and re-read the letter quickly. He would've jumped for joy, but he kept it to himself. He emailed "Cosmos Bunny" back. As soon as the bell rang, he was the first one out the door, leaving a puzzled Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero. The other GW pilots walked out to see Duo nearly screaming, "SHE'S COMING BACK ON FRIDAY!", at the top of his lungs to nobody in particular.   
  
She's coming back on Friday   
She's coming back on Friday   
She's coming back on Friday   
She's coming back on Friday   
  
"Duo," Quatre said, "Calm down."   
  
Duo squealed and hugged the life out of Quatre and calmed down for just a little while. "She's coming back on Friday!"   
  
"Who's coming back, Duo?"   
  
My head is a hurricane   
My mind is a touch insane   
And my body can't sleep to dream   
And my eyes open up to scream   
And my mouth is a thin straight line   
As I'm struggling to pass the time   
And my crime is that I'm living life without her   
And the morning soon will come   
And the day's nearly almost done   
And the clock says it's half past five   
But the sun is still in the sky   
  
"Somebody you guys HAVE to MEET!" Duo cheered.   
  
Disorientated   
Insatiated   
How long I've waited but I know   
  
"Duo, could you please tell --," Quatre was cut off.   
  
"Duo shut up," Heero snapped.   
  
"Aren't we picky Prefect Solider-Boy!" Duo said, giving Heero a raspberry.   
  
She's coming back on Friday   
She's coming back on Friday   
She's coming back on Friday   
  
Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday all past with Duo actually doing his homework, being on time to class and participating in class.   
  
Friday   
The bell rang and everyone shuffled into their classes.   
  
"Class," Mrs. Naff said, directing the attention on her. "We have a new student. (pause) Come in and introduce yourself to our class."   
  
A girl walked into the room. She received cat calls, whistles and a loud "MAN, SHE'S HOT!" from the boys, except Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Duo and Heero.   
  
She didn't respond. She just rolled her eyes and tossed her corn-walls over her shoulder. Everyone heard the little butterfly clips at the ends, clang together.   
  
She had white-silver hair with ice blue and black streaks and when she opened her eyes, everyone noticed they were dark blue-violet-midnight colored. Her bangs were slightly messy, resembling Duo's. She was dressed in black leather boots, reaching just above her knees. She wore black leather mini-skirt reaching mid thigh and resting low on her hips, with two pockets in the back; one stuffed with her CD player. She had a rainbow-metallic colored halter top that v-ed in the front. She was toying with her silver cross, on black necklace chain. She had an assortment of black, silver and gold bracelets, rings and necklaces. She had her ears completely pierced with hoops of all different sizes. On the upper part of her right ear had a swirl earring and on the left was a earring with dice on both sides. She smirked when she heard Wufei mutter, "Weak Onna."   
  
"Do not call me Weak, Otoko," her voice sounded as sweet as an angels' with a hint of ice, evil and death.   
  
"Please tell the class your name, miss," the teacher said.   
  
"Oh, Sure, Whatever. Name's Serenity Duet Diana Cosmos Maxwell."   
  
"Tell us something about yourself."   
  
"Not much to know. I'm eighteen and was raised on L2."   
  
The door to the classroom swung open, and a blur ran into the room and attached to Serenity's leg. The door opened again, to reveal a girl; about the age of 5, with blonde hair with pink and red streaks in the hair; which was tied in two braids falling past her butt, making it stand out against her pink-red eyes; was covered in baby food, from head to toe.   
  
"Aww!" the girls in class said.   
  
Serenity looked at the two girls. The younger one, about the age of 2, with blue-violet eyes and red hair with yellow and oranges steaks, looked up at her with a pouty face before saying, "Chibi."   
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow and looked at the older girl and understood. She had tried feeding the little one. The teacher looked like her was going to faint, "Who are these two children?"   
  
"My kids. Any problems with that?"   
  
The teacher shook her head.   
  
"Anyone dares to make either one of them cry, I swear to Kami-sama, I'll beat you into a bloody pulp. Understood?"   
  
The class took that as a threat.   
AN: This might b a serenity/heero, IF I continue it & if I get enough peeps telling' me they want it updated and it 2 b a sere/heero. Luv lotz, jupangel0:) 


	2. Meet the Kids & PattyCake, PattyCake, Ba...

AN: thanx 2 the following peeps:  
"Chibi Serenity"- I just LUV ur name! Thanx! Here's the next chapter!  
"Naiad" I have a Usa/Duo story-but that's written by hand and I don't think I'll post it, cuz it's a Usa/Duo/Heero and well… yea! Thanx!  
"Shi no Tenshi" U're name means Death Angel, right? That's cool! Thanx! Glad u like it!  
"softball chick" I play softball!!!!! But, thanx for reviewin', please continue reading!!!  
"Sega" Yes, Sere/Heero won! I'm not surprised either! All my friends want it that way to!  
"Princess" did u get ur name from the Princess Dairies? Well, that's a good movie and books!!! I am continuing the story!   
"WaterAngel" Hey-I updated!!!!  
"Dragon" Yes, it's a Sere/Heero. They won by seven… I think!!!  
"Yasha Starrider" Serenity is Duo's younger sis! Thanx! Glad u like her! Ha ha ha! I will update, just for that!!!! I'll keep that in mind!   
"SilverRose82" Glad u like it!!!! If I didn't say sry enough, I'll say sry again! Thanx for lettin' me use Chaos in Hell's Angels and Heaven's Demons!! The title will make sense later!  
Everybody else-enjoy!   
"If you'll excuse me, I have two kids to clean up." Serenity picked up the youngest one and with a nod of her head forwards, the older girl walked outside. Over her shoulder, the youngest one waved to the teacher. The teacher waved back.   
  
5 minutes later   
Serenity walked back into the classroom, the little one on her hip, her backpack across her chest and holding the older girls' hand.   
  
"Ms. Maxwell," the teacher stated, "Please take a seat by Mr. Winner." She gestured at Quatre to stand; which he did.   
  
Serenity walked towards to Quatre, and silently sat down next to him. "Hi. I'm Serenity. You can call me Serena, Bunny or Rena, if you'd like."   
  
"Hello. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Chibi," the little one said, from sitting from Serenity's lap.   
  
"Guess her name," Serenity smiled.   
  
Quatre looked at her puzzlingly and shrugged; he didn't have a clue in the world.   
  
"Chibi Chibi. She says it all the time; if she's not repeating someone." She said. "The older one is Rini."   
  
Rini stood up from seating on the floor. "Hi." Then she turned her attention to her mom, "Mama, can I listen to your CD player? I'm bored."   
  
Serenity smiled and pulled it out, handing it to Rini, "You know where my CD's are." She then pulled out her laptop and pom pilot. Chibi Chibi watched her mother type and then decided to crawl on Quatre's lap. She looked up at him with her big, bright blue-violet eyes. Quatre noticed the little girl in his lap. "Hi there."   
  
"Hi there," she repeated him.   
  
She stuck out her hands, to play Patty-Cake, Patty-Cake, Baker's Man, with him. Unfortunately, Quatre didn't understand.   
  
"Chibi," she whined.   
  
Serenity looked at Chibi Chibi. She smiled at Quatre, "I take it you don't know how to play patty-cake?"   
  
Quatre shook his head.   
  
She smiled. "Here."   
  
"Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it, pat it, put in the oven, put a 'b' on it, for baby and me."   
  
Chibi Chibi mimicked Serenity; from the words to actions she was performing.   
  
"Now you try."   
  
After a couple of tries, Quatre got it.   
  
"Well done."   
  
"Well done." Chibi Chibi mimicked.   
  
Quatre smiled. Chibi Chibi held on to his shirt and fell asleep.   
  
'Another 35 minutes before I have to wake Chibi-chan up,' Serenity thought.   
AN: Serenity and Heero have one my vote! Serenity and Duo are sibs, just 4 u 2 remember! I will include other couples! Enjoy!!!! 


	3. Weak Chibi Otoko man

After Class   
Chibi Chibi was still asleep. Serenity smiled and gently picked her up. Her grip on Quatre's shirt was strong, but she managed to get her to release his shirt.   
  
"Thank you for letting Chibi-chan sleep on your lap. I don't see why she fell asleep." Serenity smiled.   
  
"Sure ---," Quatre was caught off by Duo.   
  
"You're back!"   
  
She smiled, "Please hold her, Quatre-san."   
  
Quatre nodded. Duo instantly hugged his little sister. "You're back! I haven't seen you since we were five! You've gotten taller and you've changed quite a bit!"   
  
"And you STILL are AS LOUD AS EVER, Duo-chan!" She teased.   
  
Duo pulled away and gave her a small pouty face, "That hurt!"   
  
She punched him in the arm. "Big baby!"   
  
Duo grinned and picked her off of her feet and swung her around. She laughed, "Okay Duo-chan, put me down!"   
  
"How are you two related, Ms. Serenity?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Hey Tro-man!" Duo said. "Scared me by sneaking up on me like that!"   
  
"Duo, shut up, will you?" Serenity said, "I grew up on Colony L2, where I met Solo and Duo. My parents died before my eyes one night and I ran to the Maxwell Church, where Duo was living. I didn't know that Solo had died. But I couldn't remember my last name or if I had any other family, and when the church burned down, Duo and I excepted the last name of Maxwell. I was trained by Instructor H (think this is who trained Duo, if not, tell me) to be a Gundam Pilot. As one of my missions, I was adopted and was watched after. I'll tell you the rest later."   
  
"Wow." Quatre said.   
  
"What's your pilot number and gundam's name?" Wufei asked.   
  
She smiled, "Pilot 06. Which gundam do you want to know about? I have quite a few."   
  
"Ones you mostly use," came Heero's monotone voice.   
  
"Chaos and Cosmos-they're twin gundams meaning Darkness and Light, Persephone-Greek Goddess of Death, Hades-Greek God of Death and his twin Saturn-Roman God of Death."   
  
"Wanna eat lunch wit us, Duet?" Duo asked.   
  
"Duet?" Quatre asked.   
  
She laughed. "Remember my friend Solo I was talking earlier? Well, before he died, he said, 'I'll always be with you.' Since he said that, I nicknamed myself Duet, so I will always remember Solo. Same goes for Duo."   
  
"Sure Duo. Love to. Sure the girls would too." She said. "Wakie, wakie, Chibi-chan."   
  
Chibi Chibi growled.   
  
"She sounds like Wufei!" Duo said, eyes widening.   
  
"Duo!" Serenity said and punched him in the arm. "That was mean! (she then turns her attention to Chibi Chibi) Fine then, NO FOOD for Chibi-chan."   
  
Chibi Chibi instantly woke up and smiled sweetly, "Chibi, Chibi."   
  
"I swear Chibi, you've gotta be Duo's daughter!"   
  
"She CAN NOT be MY DAUGHTER! You're MY SISTER-making me her uncle, and she doesn't look like me for one thing," Duo pointed out.   
  
"She comes from the future, wise-one (this is my brother's nickname when he's acting dumb)."   
  
Duo mimicked the aliens from Toy Story, "OHHHHH! Strangers from the outside!"   
  
Chibi Chibi mimicked him, "OHHHHH! Strangers from the outside!"   
  
"Weak chibi onna," Wufei muttered.   
  
Serenity whispered in Chibi Chibi's ear, "Weak chibi otoko."   
  
Chibi Chibi repeated Serenity, "Weak chibi otoko."   
  
Wufei glared and growled at Chibi Chibi. 


	4. Chibi Chibi's Answers

AN: I'm sorry I haven't found the time to update recently… so please enjoy… and ANYONE who guess the pairings, I'll deacate a chapter of this story to you, alright? Here's everybody who will appear in the story: Serenity, Amy, Raye, Ltita, Mina, Michelle, Amara, Trista, Hotaru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyu, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Heero, Milliardo/Zechs and Galaxia… only now Gaia!

Chapter 4: Chibi Chibi's Answers

Serenity laughed-along with Duo and Rini-at Wufei. Quatre blushed and Trowa had the tiniest smile on his face. Heero simply glanced up from his laptop and began typing again, as nothing had ever happened.

Chibi Chibi crawled out of Quatre's arms and sat on Heero's lap, curiously watching him type. She cocked her head to one side, and an adorably confused look graced her face.

"Hn," Heero grunted.

"Hn," she mimicked.

Serenity's lips curved into a small smile as sat she next to Heero. "Having fun Chibi-chan?"

"Chibi, having fun."

She smiled and laughed. She unwrapped a sandwich for Chibi Chibi. Chibi Chibi was pounding her tiny pudgy hand on Heero's laptop keys. Heero glared deepened, he didn't say anything before slamming the laptop shut. Chibi Chibi turned around to face him and gave him a pouty face and tears were threatening to spill down her red cheeks.

Serenity smacked Heero's upper arm. "I TOLD EVERYONE NOT TO MAKE HER CRY," Her voice was ice cold as his usually was, except her's held a hint of anger. 

She turned her attention to her smallest daughter, "Chibi-chan, you want a sandwich?"

The little girl's face quickly changed from upset to happy in less than a minute, "CHIBI!" She answered and began eating the sandwich her mother handed her on Heero's lap. Serenity smiled and turned her attention to her oldest daughter.

"Mom, are there any more sandwiches?" Rini asked, right before her stomach growled.

"Yea, Rini. Here you go."

"Thanks mama."

Serenity turned attention to the guys. "Would you like sandwiches to? I brought enough for everyone."

"Sure Duet." was Duo's reply.

"That's to nice of you, Ms. Serenity." Quatre answered.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! Quit calling me that! It's Serena, Rena, Bunny or Duet."

"Here ya Duo. (paused, turning attention to Quatre, handed him a sandwich) You're gonna eat it, I don't wanna hear it."

Chibi Chibi mimicked her perfectly, "You're gonna eat it, I don't wanna hear it."

Trowa sat down and looked at the little girl. She smiled at him and poked his arm. While no one was paying him any attention, he gave her a wink and tiny smile. Serenity noticed it though. 

"Would you like a sandwich Wufei-san?" Serenity asked.

Wufei couldn't say no after what she told Quatre. He sat down and except the sandwich, "Sure."

Chibi Chibi crawled across everyone's laps, and settled on sitting on Wufei's lap. "Chibi."

Wufei's heart seemed to melt in his chest. "Hi."

"Me sorry," she said.

His eyebrows curved into a confused look. "Why?"

"Chibi," she answered. 

AN: Hey peeps! I finally had enough time to update! I just finished being a counselor for Sports Camp… *GRRRRRR* is my ONLY response. Yeesh, kids today are SO rude and Smart-Alecks. *Sighs loudly* Thanks to everyone who reviewed…

__

SailorKagone-YEAH! I do write this! Me glad u love it… next chapter up!

__

Anthony Popvich-Hey mister, what's up? HAKAS. Call me, or I'll call you! You'll hafta find out… NOW WON'T YOU???? *grins* it was to the point, heh?

If I didn't include you on my list of "Thank You's" please let me know! I'm really SORRY if I didn't include you! 


	5. After I Fall

Chapter 5: _After I Fall_

"She never answers anyone's questions, Wufei-san," Serenity answered, solving Wufei's confusion about Chibi Chibi's answers.

"Consider yourself lucky to have had a 'conversation' with her. She usually just says, 'Chibi' or mimics people," she continued to explain.

Wufei nodded, slightly understanding what Chibi Chibi's mother was telling him.

"Chibi-chan, Rini," she drew her daughters' attention, "Do you guys want me to sing?"

"Chibi SING!" her youngest daugher cried.

"Yea, mom, sing for us," the eldest told her mother.

She pulled her black quitar with silver and different shades of blue flames out of thin air.

__

On the edge looking over

All I see is a four lear clover

Maybe a sign of things to come

Should I jump or should I run

After I fall where do I stand?

After my heart is in your hands

And you've got it all

After I fall where do I stand?

After I've loved you all I can

Will I still stand tall?

After I fall

It's as clear as a blue sky

I don't fear you telling me a lie

So I'll become your only dancer

And let the sunrise bring the answer

After I fall where do I stand?

After my heart is in your hands

And you've got it all

After I fall where do I stand?

After I've loved you all I can

Will I still stand tall?

After I fall

You're a move I want to make

You're a chnace I'm gonna take

You're every dream rolled up in one

After I fall where do I stand?

After my heart is in your hands

And you've got it all

After I fall where do I stand?

After I've loved you all I can

Will I still stand tall?

After I fall

After I fall

After I fall

"That was beautiful sung, Ms. Serena," Quatre said, "You should join the choir."

"Thank you Quatre-san," she smiled and bowed.

"Are you a singer?" Trowa questioned the silver-haired beauty.

A smile graced her rosy lips, "I'm a backup singer and guartist for the Three Lights."

"You have a melodic voice for singing," Wufei mumbled, but Serenity caught on to what he had said.

Heero grunted, "Hn."

Duo just grinned and hugged his little sister.

"Hey Duo," Serenity asked, "What room number are you in?"

"437. Whata 'bout you?"

"I'm in 432."

"I'm next door, Ms. Serena, with Trowa," Quatre told her.

"437," Heeo grunted and mentally groaned.

"I'm your dorm room partner, onna," Wufei growled.

"MY NAME is SERENITY, you OTOKO! Anyways, OTOKO, don't you mind if I have a couple friends come over, do you, Wufei-san?" she said, emphasizing his name.

"Sure, whatever."

"Thank you!" she cried and began to dig for her cell phone.


End file.
